Dark Temptation
by KanetsuguNaoe
Summary: He came seemingly out of nowhere. He came to eventually saved all of Tamriel and win the hearts of countless citizens. Including my own…. Martin X MaleOC Yaoi Rated for later chapters.


Disclaimer- I don't own Oblivion or Martin or anything involved in this world.

Warning- I'm probably going to get stoned to death for this but this paring is Martin X MaleOC… yea. This is going to be a Yaoi fic. I warn ahead of time. If you don't like it, pleaseeeeee don't read it!! lol, i edited the first chapter, the hero looks a bit diffrent.

P.S- My spelling and grammar are horrible. I know. I don't have a beta though, so please just forgive me…and Martin might be a bit ooc…

Chapter 1- Beautiful stranger

_He came seemingly out of nowhere. He came to eventually saved all of Tamriel and win the hearts of countless citizens. Including my own…. Everyone said that he just showed up and offered his help in the cause. I couldn't believe someone was so selfless in this cruel world….._

Brother Martin waited patiently with the others in the chapel in Kvatch. Those damn oblivion gates had opened and Kvatch lay in ruins. As he stood among the panicking survivors he wondered briefly if the gods had abandoned him. So much for this priestly life he had taken up instead of the darkness that had once consumed him. Where were the nine that he had come to trust over the years? If they were real, how could they let this happen to innocent people?!

The guards were trying to hold order, but Martin could see their worried looks. They were just as scared as anyone else, if not more. They had all these lives on their shoulders and no idea what to do. It was only a matter of time before the Daedra broke through these doors.

Martin sighed to himself and gathered the remaining survivors in prayer. Hopefully some god was listening to him….and then he was there.

Almost like a message from heaven, a young man walked in with the town guard, Savlian Matius. He stood out so much from everyone else, that it was hard not to notice as he entered. His armor was brilliant gold and shone brightly even in a dark area. His skin was as pale as moonlight and his hair as black as night. The stranger stood silently and patently as Savlian talked with the other guards. Savlian was actually smiling and gesturing wildly to the stranger. Martin overheard the words, "closed" and "gate". Martin tried to pay attention to the conversation but his eyes kept drawing to the mysterious stranger.

Suddenly two blue eyes met one gold one. The stranger turned his head directly in Martin's direction. He was… intoxicating. His hair was short and cropped simply. He probably cut it himself. A velvet black sash hung over the right eye and Martin could see the beginning of a scar running under it. The other eye was as gold as his armor but twice as beautiful. Martin had never seen anyone like him before. He was unearthly and so gorgeous that Martin had a hard time lookiong away.

The stranger started to walk over and Martin panicked. He didn't know why he was no nervous but he was. Maybe it was the stranger's immense presence or the fact that he had been caught staring… He just had to calm down. There was nothing to fear from this man…or was there?

He stranger kneeled down next to where Martin was seated. It was only then Martin realized how brilliant this man's hair was. Martin noticed how the stranger's dark hair turned blue when exposed to the dim lighting around them.

"Are you named Martin by any chance, father?" The stranger spoke, instantly breaking Martin from his starring.

"I, well, yes. My name is Martin." Martin stumbled on the words. He was slightly startled at the masculine voice that came out of such an angel.

"Good. I'm glad I've found you…"

Martin raised an eyebrow. This stranger was looking for him? "And you are….?"

The stranger smiled. "Forgive me father. My name is Frederic Romanus." He held out his hand for Martin to take.

Martin eyed Frederic wary but shook his hand anyway. The cool metal of his gantlet slightly chilled Martin's hand but not in a bad way. He could just barely feel the heat underneath the polished surface. After a couple of moment's of awkward silence and briefly looking like they were holding hands, Martin tried to pull his hand away but Frederic wouldn't let go. He kept his grip tight and stared deeply into Marin's eyes. It scared the priest of Akatosh but he refused to back down from his odd stare off. The gold in his eyes unnerved him though.

After a time, Frederic's smile returned and he let go of Martin's hand, seemingly satisfied. He stood up immediately and looked down at Martin who remained seated.

"They are going to get you out of here and with the other refugees. I still have some work to do here. Do not leave that place until I come and get you." and before Martin could ask anything, he was left. He walked up to Savlian and nodded. Then the both of them and a new other guards were out the door. Probably off to fight more Daedra.

Martin was so confused. Wait for him? This guy was making no sense. As they started to usher everyone out of the chapel, Martin had no choice but to follow. His mind swam with so many thoughts that he couldn't focus on just one. This stranger, Frederic was looking for him and was going to come and get him? It made no sense. Martin was sure he would have remembered someone like him. He was too original to forget.

The chapel outside was littered with the bodies of fallen comrades and Daedra. A few survivors started crying but dared not stray from the group. It did seem a lot quieter than it was before. Martin couldn't hear the buzz of the gate that had opened up right in front of the town. In fact, now that he was looking, he saw no sign of that gate. Someone closed it?

Then Martin remembered Savlian gesturing to Frederic and talking about the gate. Did Frederic close it? How was that even possible? This young man was becoming more peculiar with each passing moment.

The camp was filled with crying citizens of the now ruined Kvatch. Martin did his best to console anyone who needed him as it seemed he was the only priest here. Martin did his best to concentrate but his mind strayed. That young man….he hoped he was okay… What if he died? then again, why did he care so much!?

"Father?" The young Nord woman asked breaking him from thought. She was dressed nobly and obviously brought up well.

"Yes, child?"

She looked up at him with a sad smile. "Have you lost someone?"

Martin blinked. "Lost someone?"

"You look as if you're worried. Is someone you care about still in there?"

He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I care for everyone, child."

"No, not like that Father. Excuse me for being brash with you, but that look on your face. It mirrored mine a few hours ago.. My husband died in there."

"Well…I'm very sorry to hear that…"

"You look as if you've lost someone very dear to you, or at least you're worried about them. Is your wife in there father?"

Martin almost choked on his own air. "No, no. Nothing like that." Although Frederic was pretty enough to be a wife… NO! Stop thinking like that!

She smiled gently. "I understand, Father."

He breathed out a sigh at the confusion that muddled his thoughts. "Shall….we pray for your husband's soul?"

She nodded sheepishly as he knelt to pray with her. Soon more people came to pray with them. Martin noted that nothing brought people together quite like mass genocide.

An hour or so later, Martin heard shouting. A few guards ran down smiling and cheering.

An excited guard ran up to Martin and the group. "The siege! It's over! He took back the city! He was amazing!!"

Martin stood and confronted the guard. "He?"

He guard nodded happily and took off his helmet to wipe the sweat from his brow. "The stranger in gold armor. He destroyed the enemy like it was nothing! He retook the city from the scourge!"

"I had help." Both the guard and Martin turned to see Frederic coming down the hill with Savlian beside him.

Savlian had taken off his armor and had the cuirass tucked under his arm. Frederic wore a bright smile and his gold armor was covered in the blood of his enemies. Frederic planted his long sword into the ground so he could rest his hands on it. The hilt looked like snakes grabbing a large orange gem in the middle.

"Without the help of the guards of Kvatch, I would have never made it as far."

"Nobel words!" Savlian smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "They way you were going you could have taken back the city without us!"

Frederic smiled sadly at him. "War is not won with one man alone, commander."

Savlian sighed. "Not commander anymore good sir. Are you sure you don't want to take my cuirass?"

Frederic shook his head. "No. Hang it on your mantelpiece. If you must leave than keep it as memory that you fought hard this day and came out victorious."

Savlian smiled and raised his voice loud. "Everyone! Give thanks to this man! This is the hero of Kvatch!"

The whole crowd cheered and even Martin cracked a smile. Frederic's cheeks turned slightly pink in embarrassment and it amused Martin to see him in such a state. After the cheers had died down, Martin turned to resume his place in the prayer circle that he had going, but a strong hand gripping his arm stopped him.

He turned as saw his face inches from the new Hero of Kvatch.

"Come." Frederic commanded. "It's time to go."

"What are you-" Martin stumbled as he was slightly dragged away from the camp site. "Hey!"

Frederic stopped dragging him. "Yes?"

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?!"

Frederic remained silent for a moment. His face was devoid any emotion. "Not here." He decided. "Too many people can overhear what I am about to tell you. When we get going, I shall tell you all you wish to know and then some." Then he kept dragging him.

Martin growled. "Can you at least tell me where we are going?!"

"I said later."

"You know, your not very noble up close. I must say it is disappointing to hear this from the hero of Kvatch."

He heard Frederic snort. "Get used to disappointment, Highness."

Martin couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

Around the bend they came to a brilliant white horse. Her mane was beautiful as was her tail. She has deep blue eyes that sparkled with recognition at her master's approach.

"She is beautiful." Martin spoke in awe.

Frederic smiled and only when they were closer to the horse did he let go of Martin's arm. "Her name is Silver wind. You'll be riding her during our travels."

"What about you?"

"I'm not getting on my horse covered in blood. Now get on. We have much traveling to do and I'd like to get it over with as soon as possible."

"Alright. No need to get all nasty about it." Martin cautiously mounted silver wind. She stayed calm and patient as he situated himself in the saddle. Frederic then took the reins and stared to lead the horse and rider down the crooked path.

Martin grew bored as they trecked down the gold road toward Skingrad. Frederic had been silent this whole time and Martin was bit too intimidated to ask where they were going again. He knew nothing about this man other than his name and yet he was allowing himself to be led off somewhere. He had to say something, this was just getting too weird.

"Ummm, Frederic?"

He heard the young man sigh. "Alright. I suppose you won't stop pestering me with your questions, so we'll take a rest and I'll answer best I can."

They pulled over to the side of the road. There was a small stream in the shade and Frederic set himself down there. Martin dismounted and joined him in the soft grass. Silver wind went on the other side of the stream where the grass was a bit more lush so she could grab a bite to eat.

Martin waited patently but Frederic did not start conversation. He grabbed a rag out of his pocket and soaked it with water from the stream. He then took off his cuirass and stared to scrub the blood off. Underneath he wore no shirt and his abs were exposed to the light. Martin immediately looked away, his cheeks turning slightly pink. He'd just met the guy and he'd already seen him half naked…

"Frederic..?" he asked without looking at him.

"What do you want to know?" Frederic asked slightly annoyed.

Martin turned back to look at him and scowled. "I have every right to ask my questions."

"Then stop complaining and ask them."

Martin felt his blood boil. Ooh, he made him so furious! "Where. Are. We. Going?"

Frederic rolled his visible eye. "We are going to Weynon Priory."

"Why?"

"There's someone there that wants to speak with you."

"Who?"

Frederic grunted. "A man named Jauffre."

"What does he want?"

"Do I look like an old monk to you?"

"No.."

"Then I couldn't tell you."

Martin frowned deeply. "No need to give such an attitude."

"I'm not. You're just taking offense to everything."

Another tense silence came upon them again. Martin silently fuming and Frederic continued to clean his armor.

"Frederic?"

"Humm?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your race?"

Frederic stopped scrubbing and looked up at him. "My race?"

"Yes. You know, Breton, Nord-"

"I'm Imperial."

"Oh…I see."

"Why is that so odd to you? You're an imperial too."

"No. It's just your eye."

Frederic cracked a somewhat cocky smile. "What about it?"

"Well…it's the color of amber. As far as I know, I've never seen gold eyes."

Frederic grinned and moved in closer. A bit too close for Martin's comfort.

"Been starring into my eye all day, have you Marty?"

"Wha?! No!"

Frederic laughed and backed away. "I'm just giving you a hard time. Relax Highness."

Martin blushed slightly in embarrassment. Frederic knew he'd been starring. Although it was quite obvious… "Why do you keep calling me that! What is with you?!"

"You know what…You remind me of someone I knew."

Martin blinked slightly when Frederic addressed him. "Oh?"

"Yep. You're just like your old man. Constantly asking questions.."

"My father? He's been dead for years."

Frederic stopped cleaning his armor and froze for a minute. Martin saw his fingers drum a bit nervously on his armor.

"Your real dad. He's the one who asked that I find you."

"My…real father? Will I meet him?"

Frederic sighed. "No. He's dead."

"Oh."

Frederic said nothing as he put his chest plate back on. He seemed slightly uncomfortable with this conversation but Martin was refusing to let him drop this one.

"Tell me about my father."

Frederic's visible eye fixed on him. "I was hoping you'd wait until we arrived at the Priory."

"No. I want to know now."

Frederic looked over the water to his horse and the setting sun and sighed. "Your father…was Uriel Septim the seventh, emperor of Cyrodiil, recently assassinated."

"My father was…"

"That's right, Highness. Looks like brother Martin becomes Martin Septim."

Martin opened his mouth to speak but the words couldn't form. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head and darkness overtook him…

End of chapter.

Yes, I know I did things out of order. This story is a bit different.


End file.
